Archive:Braelyon Bloodshadow
"Run. I like a good chase!" '- Braelyon' Braelyon is a young dual blade residing in her Dojo located in Teldrassil. Many who cross her path speculate whether she can became a great dual blade master like her father, but even Braelyon herself does not know. As the direct descendant of the enigmatic Bloodshadow clan, Braelyon was born to be a lethal prodigy. She is currently on a great martial arts pilgrimage to cut her own path in the world. Pronunciation of name Her name is pronounced Bray (like H''ay and M''ay'') ''lee (like s''ea'') ''on ''(sound awn out) Brae`Ly`On '' Background ''"What's my story?" a voice from beneath a velvet mask replies in a rasp, '' ''"What do you gain from knowing my history, hrmmm?" '' ''After a moment, a pair of eyes flicker open, two huge liquid pools of spectral iridescent light that cast a soft glow on a pale face. '' ''"Very well, I can see that you will not be swayed from your desire so easily."..... As all Great dual-blade masters must, they need to carefully groom possible successors. The greatest of all dual-blade masters was my own father. He considered me his best student, a person of great strength and honourable character and he cherished and respected me for that. Times were happy as we trained together. As I see it the trouble began with an urgent request from Tirion Fordring, my father's friend. It seemed that the Lich King had been resurrected and was destroying Azeroth. My father immediately headed out to help but when he arrived in Lordaeron, his friend Tirion was nowhere to be found. He eventually tracked down Arthas and faced him in mortal combat. Alas, Arthas is a foe not so easily beaten for his evil is not merely physical, but spiritual as well. My great father and master lost his focus for a split second and allowed Arthas's evil to slip past his defence - and he lost his soul. My father had become one of the very monsters he had spent his life defeating and began attacking Azeroth as one of Arthas's mindless zombies. I followed my father against his wishes and witnessed everything. In despair and agony, I tried to appeal to the thing that was my former master and father, trying to get it to remember the man of virtue and honour he once was. Alas, it was no use! I knew what I would have to do, what my true father would have wanted and I defeated the zombie that wore my father's beloved face. My soul bleeding, I solely carried the body back home to bury him in honour and succeed him as master of our family's dojo. Unfortunately, I don’t feel ready and am scared of the unknown. Determine to live up to myr father’s legacy I'm now on a martial pilgrimage to learn how to weild my father's dual blades. There are dozens of challenges across Azeroth that I must master on this pilgrimage in order to truly become a true dual blade master. Physical Traits *She is statuesque and towers over most. *Braelyon has very pale lilac skin that is almost luminescent which highlights the handful of faint freckles speckled across the bridge of her nose. *She is graceful and soft looking with long, lustrous hair the colour of starlight which have traces of blossoms and leaves intertwined through the heavy mass. *Her face is pixie-pointed and her large liquid, spectral, iridescent eyes are fringed with the thickest lashes that dominate her face. *Braelyon's lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. *She smells of the Ocean. *Braelyon's face is marked with shimmery silver, painted runes running down the left side of her face from the top of her hairline to the bottom of her jaw line. More runes are painted on the inside of her arms from wrist to elbow. *Her clothing is tribal, fashioned out of skins, feathers and plant material. There are tribal beads stitched into the garments fabric and they give off a magical glow; a powerful ancient magic was used to forge such spells into these beads, they almost have a life of their own. *The dual blades she wields look aged and battered. Tully Braelyon's beloved companion, a Hyacinth Macaw, is called 'Tully'. Tully is rarely seen away from Braelyon's side. It's important to know that tully does not like strangers at all and takes anti-social to a whole new level when confronted with new people. It is this reason alone why Braelyon goes out of her way to not expose Tully to too many new people at once and she often stays at quite inns and taverns whilst travelling. If you happen to cross Braelyon's path please treat Tully like his personal sapce is the size of a huge elekk otherwise some of your fingers may go missing. It was during a treasure hunt in Stranglethorn Vale that Braelyon saw the distressing sight of a beautiful purple-blue parrot caught in a bloodsail pirate's shoddy fishing net in the ocean. Without thinking Braelyon lunged into the shark infested waters and rescued the bird. Once she dried the bird off she offered him the chance to fly away but he seemed happy enough to be with her. After a few months with this beautiful bird following her around, Braelyon faced the fact that she was now a pet owner and offically named him, Tully, after her favourite teddy bear as a child. Tully has been with Braelyon for 32 years. Personality Braelyon is a little reserved these days. It's not that she is shy or is arrogant in any way, she is reserved because Braelyon is trying to grow up. She feels she needs to be more mature (especially since her father's passing) so she needs a moment to recall memories of her father's teachings as to how to react to things in a more mature, respectable manner. She is naturally cheerful, spontaneous, and idealistic. In her heart of hearts however she knows she will always be carefree, almost whimsical, person. She gets too excited over the prospects of treasure hunting and can sit for hours day dreaming. Idiosyncrasies *Favourite Colour is hot pink and lime green. *She hates her long hair and wishes she has the guts to chop it all off. *She can't dance and tries to get out of dancing situations as much as possible. *She loves treasure and will travel for days chasing a possible treasure stash. *She has a very bad habbit of pick pocketing, she can't help it, she loves shinies. *She is a hopeless romantic. *She hums, often. *She is pro recycling. ((Article information )) ((If you want to RP with Braelyon)) Braelyon never OOC, ever, but she loves RP interaction and RP events. Feel free to send her RP event invites and participate in RP when you cross her path (remember what was said about Tully's personal space issues!) Please be aware she is a night owl and will normally be around 7pm - 4am realm time :D ((Armory)) Braelyon is not involved in power leveling or gear grinding, but if you want to spy on her latest fashions click here: Braelyon's wowarmory Category:Archived Characters